Accumulation of ice onto or near solid parts can cause various problems in a wide variety of situations. For example, accumulation of ice on exterior surfaces of an airplane in flight can increase the weight and drag of those surfaces, endangering the safety of a flight. As another example, accumulated ice in a fuel line can become lodged against the solid walls of the line, blocking flow of fuel. As yet another example, accumulation of ice on a roadway can increase the chances of automobile accidents by reducing the friction of the roadway. Many other examples are possible.
Current methods of removing ice include mechanical scraping, adding chemical solutes, and continuous heating. Continuous heating involves applying heat uniformly and consistently to the ice to melt all of the ice into liquid.